Avatar: The Three Roads
by Draketh
Summary: Takes place from the begining of Book 3. A powerfull character emerges from the depths of Ba Sing Se, would it be enemy or allie? Please Review.Rated: T later M for scenes.


_OOC: Avatar: The Last Airbender character's and story rights don't belong to me they belong to Nickelodeon, I only own "Strange kid". Please review, take in account this is my first try in writing a__n Avatar fic._

The city of Ba Sing Se, the once proud and unreachable city now stood frozen, the Fire Nation had conquered it, every ring was under their control, from the poor to the rich, Ba Sing Se was under Fire Nation control and with it The Earth Kingdom had fallen. All thanks to the Dai Li, the secret police of the Earth Kingdom that had betrayed their own nation to serve Azula, head of the Dai Li and now Lady of Ba Sing Se. The Earth Kingdom had fallen, now nothing stood before the all mighty powerful Fire Nation.

In the corridors of the Earth Castle a medium heigh girl walked slowly, her short dark brown hair tied back in a short pony tail and upon it the emblem of the Fire Nation. In her red lips an evil smile was painted on it. Her Golden Brown eyes seemed to be enjoying this moment, dressed in a stylish red formal armor that represented her as a member of the great Fire Nation, she was Princess Azula, the conqueror of Ba Sing Se. "Finally Ba Sing Se falls, The Avatar dies and now nothing but nothing stands now before the Fire Nation." she said in her childish yet icy voice.

Behind her a much taller kid walked thought his head looking up high he didn't seem to be enjoying the moment as much as Azula did. Her Golden Brown eyes much like his sister and dark hair, as well tied back ceremoniously as a short pony tail as well with the emblem of the Fire Nation and a similar armor as Azula with the only difference this one was bigger and was less stylish than hers. In his face a distinguishable reddish scar could be seen surrounding his left eye. This was Prince Zuko, once an exile and now accepted back to the Fire Nation with open hands by Azula. Zuko only continued walking in silence just looking thru the windows towards the now conquered Ba Sing Se.

As they walked they entered the thrown room, rubble could be seen all around the place, the once colorful and living room now stood death; pictures, sculptures and many other art pieces where on the floor, only the throne stood untouched yet no one sat there, it's stood without a king, without a lord and now a new queen will rise, Azula. Now behind her she was supported by Zuko and the Dai Li, who walked behind Zuko, all dressed in green and brown garbs with pointy heat above their heads.

"Now my time to take what rightfully belongs to the Fire Nation." as she walked towards the throne and sat down on it with a terrible smile on her lips, an evil smile and her eyes looked down at all the Dai Li and Zuko who's eyes still where on the window looking towards Ba Sing Se.

From the Dai Li emerged a man, this man who had betrayed them all, this was the once leader of the Dai Li and if someone was responsible for the effectiveness of this invasion it was him, Long Fen, as the Dai Li, dressed in brown and green garbs yet he didn't have a pointy hat but his hair was tide down back in a long pig tail. The man now was ashamed of himself, so many wrongs and for what…so just another one took power and he was left now with nothing, he just became another citizen, after all the Dai Li now answered only to Azula.

The man looked at Azula defiantly, Azula only smiled to him without another word Long Fen bowed down before Azula and as he bowed down so all the Dai Li, only Zuko stood looking at his sister seriously, Azula on the other hand smirked and began laughing, the laugh could pierce ice, it was terribly laugh, a laugh of victory, the Earth Kingdom had fallen.

…………………………………………………

In the sky a titanic Bison could be seen flying, the Bison was a light brownish color, six feet could be seen, with a great amount of fur. only a light brown line could be seen painted across it's back. On its back 5 people could be seen. All of them in silence yet the cause of this silence was due to what had happened a few hours ago. The Avatar Aang, the bald headed Air Nomad had lost a battle against Azula and Zuko yet the battle had cost him almost his life, during his Avatar State, a moment when the power of all previous Avatars enter Aang giving him an incredible power yet as well leaving him quite vulnerable to any attack and it was during this moment he was struck by one of Azula's lighting almost ending his life if it weren't for Katara, now powerful waterbender with healing powers and a special water she had obtained from the Sacred Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe Capital.

"He will be all right Katara, you've everything you could." said Sokka, Katara's brother, the man had a brownish color skin, brown hair and blue eyes, characteristic that his sister shared as well. Both brothers where dressed in their traditional water robes, that where blue and consisted mostly of white and blue fur. When Sokka's hair was only a small pony tail on his head and the rest of his head was bald, her sister's hair was much longer and tied up back in one long pony tail.

"I know yet…I wasn't able to save him, I wasn't strong enough." answered Katara looking at Aang, who was dressed in her classic monk yellow and red robes, he was asleep and covered up in a brown blanket.

"It wasn't your fault Katara." the voice now came from Toph, a short girl of green robes representing her as part of the Earth Kingdom, black short hair and silver eyes. Thought blind Toph is a powerful earthbender, who joined their adventure a few weeks ago; able to see her opponent thru out vibrations, making her impressively accurate.

Katara didn't answer, her eyes where still on the sleeping Avatar Aang, as she now looked towards the other passenger aboard the titanic bison named Appa, the other passenger was no other but the Earth King, the ruler of Ba Sing Se was depressed, losing his city, failing his people and betrayed by his most trusted advisor. Dressed in his royal green and yellow Earth robes and on his head a hat that represented him as the Lord of Earth Kingdom and by his side his pet bear accompanied him. He kept his eyes looking at the now disappearing Ba Sing Se thru out his glasses, as he repeated once again the words that kept echoing in his mind "I have failed my people, I am no king." he said to himself.

No one answered him, after all it had been partially his fault the fall of the Earth Kingdom; it had been his ignorance for what happened around him that led him towards his own kingdoms demise. The silence continued, as the whole group looked towards the darkened sky.

"A new day awaits, let's find a place to get some rest, will know what to do sooner or later." said Sokka seriously looking at his surroundings noticing that they where now quite far away from Ba Sing Se. At these words the titanic bison Appa began to descend.

Suddenly both of eyes opened and began to shine in light yet before anybody noticed they closed once again at the same time inside Aang's mind he could see a pair of shining eyes watching over, as a voice came from this eyes "Don't die Aang, don't die."

……………………………………….

Deep in the Catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, some Dai Li inspected around to find any clues of the Avatar's friends or the body of the Avatar as instructed by Azula. After a good moment all of the Dai Li began to walk towards the exit "There is nothing here…" said one of them.

"You are right." replied his companion "Let's report this to Lady Azula."

How wrong were they, as they exited the Catacombs, deep inside, deeper underground, behind thousands and thousands meters of rock and crystals, a black, white and blue sphere could be seen. The room where it lied was completely isolated, no door, only around the sphere, four stone pillars seemed to be sustaining the whole room. The sphere was just above a little pond of water that it seemed to be feeding the sphere. Suddenly a pair of light shining eyes could be seen outside the black, white and blue sphere, just as this eyes the sphere began to liquefy, as if the once solid matter began to transform into liquid, soon inside the sphere a form began to appear, it was the form of a kid, he couldn't be more than 15 years old yet he was tall, bluish hair and red eyes, dressed in some strange red robes, this kid presented even one more strange characteristic; his face was adorned by a black line of tattoos that extended thru out his whole body even to his hand and feet.

As the sphere finished melting the kid felled down to ground trying to get some air yet he opened his eyes in horror, he wasn't breathing, he had no air yet before anything else could happened he closed his eyes and tightened his hand suddenly the water from the Sphere and the pond began to form around in the form of a big sphere, suddenly in another movement with his hands, inside the water sphere that surrounded this kid a new sphere of air appears where he floated within it, as soon as it appeared he gasped for the lack of air and took a few breaths and finally looked around the room thru out the water of his sphere "Damn you master, even the slightest details you plan." the voice of the kid came quite sarcastic not to mention ironic yet in a very happy and optimistic tone.

Soon the kid looked up towards the ceiling and smiles "Seems I got work ahead to do."

Suddenly his eyes turned towards the pillars, then towards the ceiling and for last towards the water sphere "And so it seems I don't have so much time." he said meaning the amount of water he had at his disposal, after all he was transforming water into air to breath and for what it seemed he had not so much water as he hopped for. Suddenly he made a stomp with one of his feet in mid air and pointed his left hand towards the ceiling and moved it towards the side just as he made this movement as if their where curtains the ceiling divided itself into two and opened itself revealing another level of ceiling at the same time he made another stomp with his other feet and moved his right hide up, at this the four pillar raised supporting the new level of ceiling. The kid smiled at this "Time to speed up."

The kid began to repeat these movements at a great speed, like a dance, the effect always effective, after a couple of hours during the time he moved his hand to make the bending to remove the ceiling, as soon he finished the movement a strong hissing sound was heard and with it a powerful air current entered the chamber where he was. As he stopped his dance he looked upwards thru his water sphere yet he was unable to get a clear view, as he smiled to himself and with another movement of his hand the water sphere dissolved back into the ground and with a soft "thud" the kid landed upon the ground and looked up to only see stars and smiled "Finally." the light voice of the kid could be heard.

With another stomp of his left feet he tenses both of his arms and rises them towards the air, at this a pillar rose beneath him and began to rise him up towards the sky, soon enough he stopped and putting his hands down with it stopping the pillar right on the level that the last piece of rock ceiling has been removed, the kid looked around with his red eyes, to only see little houses most of them made out of wood and in front of him a dirt road, as he turns to another side to see a wall, as he smiles to himself "Perfect! So it seems I am still on Ba Sing Se and now time to see how much time has passed since my time of sleep." he said in his sarcastic, ironic and optimistic tone.

With this the kid begins to walk thru out the street, being still night the place was empty, as he disappeared thru out the street the hole where the kid came out suddenly was covered back as it was before, as up in the road the kid smiled to himself "So it seems I almost forgot, master would have killed me if he saw that." he said almost laughing.

With this the kid disappeared into the night.

**Letter from Author: Okay, I know I have other fanfics to cover yet this one ****popped up into my mind a few days ago and just had to get myself to write it, but don't worry I'll still write my other two fanfics.**

**So what do you think? please Review.**


End file.
